The Life-Changing Yule Ball
by SulyButterTwirl
Summary: AU: When agreeing to take Ginny to the ball, Harry didn't know what to expect. He did have his doubts. But he definitely didn't know, how much he'd do for her. And he didn't know, that he was going to fall madly and deeply in love with her. That was the last thing on his mind. (Re-write of An Alternative Yule Ball Experience, Story One of the A Different Yule Ball Series)
1. Ball Preperations And A Good Start

**Readers,**

 **When I wrote the original, I wasn't a big Harry/Ginny fan and I still aren't now. It was January 2016 and yeah, it wasn't very long ago. But I think, that my writing improved.**

 **Yes, I definitely believe, that I improved. If you liked the original, you will definitely like this one.**

 **I already prepared a few further chapters, but first, enjoy this one.**

 **\- SBT**

* * *

"This is getting stupid," said Ron. "Ginny, you can go with Harry and I'll just forget it."

Ginny smiled at her brother.

"Well, no-one's asked me yet," she said, blushing. "Good idea, Harry. I'll go to the ball with you."

"Thanks mate," said Harry. "I finally have a date. I owe you one, don't I?"

He walked up to Parvati, who was standing in the corner with Lavender, giggling about something silly.

"Parvati?" said Harry.

"Yes?" said Parvati, blushing.

Lavender giggled.

"I think he's going to ask you out," she whispered to Parvati.

"Will you go to the ball with Ron?" said Harry. "He needs a date."

Lavender rolled her eyes.

"All right then," Parvati said, irritably. "I need a date, too."

* * *

A few weeks past, so the ball was coming near. Which meant listening to a lot of girls bragging about their dresses or Ron asking Hermione, who's date she was.

"Ron, I need the toilet," said Hermione. "See you later."

"Tell me your date first!" Ron demanded, crossing his arms.

"Do you want me to wet myself?" Hermione asked, making her way to the toilets.

"Still didn't tell me her date," said Ron.

"Just stop pestering her about it," said Harry.

Ron complained about her for another ten minutes.

* * *

More weeks past and before Harry knew it, it was the ball.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," said Harry, shrugging.

Ron was wearing robes, that looked - and smelled - like his great-aunt's. He still decided to make an effort, so he washed his hair with loads of shampoo and combed it.

Parvati was hanging on his arm. She was wearing a beautiful purple dress, which high-lighted the colour of her eyes – brown – and her hair looked tidier than ever, as she wore it in a ponytail. She looked good-looking and Harry knew, why people thought she was the most beautiful out of the girls.

Harry's robes could only be described as average – they were a lot better than Ron's, though – although they suited him well. His hair was a lot neater than it usually he was, as he managed to brush it with magic.

"Hello," said a soft female voice.

Ginny walked up to the boys and the girl. She was wearing a peach-coloured dress, that her mother had already worn to her own Yule Ball. She let her hair down. She was smiling at Ron, Harry and Parvati. Harry thought, she looked positively stunning.

"Ginny," said Harry. "You look – wow!"

"Thanks," said Ginny. "You don't look so ugly yourself."

"Hey Ginny," said Ron. "Where's Hermione?"

"Yet to come," said Ginny, with a smug smile.

"Oh my goodness!" said Lavender. "She's so pretty."

Harry turned around to see the girl.

It was Hermione. Her hair wasn't bushy in the least and she wore a beautiful periwinkle blue dress. Everyone admired her and Harry could see why. He never thought his best friend looked so incredibly pretty.

"You, you -," said Malfoy, attempting to insult her.

Hermione ignored him.

"Her-my-own," said Viktor. "Dance vith me?"

"You bet," said Hermione, smiling shyly at him.

Ron scowled.

"Who does she think she is?" he said, glaring at the young couple.

"Ron, relax," said Ginny.

"You expect me to relax when my best friend is acting like a -," said Ron.

"Don't call her that," said Ginny. "And if you don't relax, don't expect me and Harry to spend time with you."

She grabbed Harry's hand and took him to the dance floor.

Harry has never seen her that assertive and he was impressed by her.

Cho caught Harry's eye, she was being held by Cedric and she was smiling brightly. She was wearing a dark blue dress. Harry felt envious.

"Harry," said Ginny. "You've been staring at her for the last five minutes. Dance with me?"

Harry looked at Cho one last time and took Ginny's hand, deciding to make the best out of it.

Ginny was a decent dancer, in contrast to Harry, who kept standing on her feet. The two of them danced for quite a while and he almost was starting to forget about Cho. Almost.

Cedric and Cho weren't looking where they were dancing and collided with Harry and Ginny.

"Ouch," said Ginny, clutching her arm.

"Sorry," said Cedric.

Harry, once again decided to dance with Ginny and make the best out of the evening, so he took her arm again and danced with her again.


	2. Conflicts, Dancing And More Dancing

**Readers,**

 **Here's more Harry/Ginny. Yeah, more of that pairing that never completely melted my heart. But as you're here, it probably melted yours.**

 **Why I decided to rewrite it, you may ask? Well, to be honest, the original was pretty successful, so I thought, if I'd improve it, it would be even more successful. I think, that I was right.**

 **Well, here's Chapter Two.**

 **\- SBT**

* * *

"Hey Harry," said Hermione, smiling brightly at the duo. "Hey Ginny. Do you want to sit with me and Viktor for a while?"

"Sounds like a plan," said Ginny.

"Her-my-ninny," said Viktor. "Ve should dance."

"Her-my-oh-nee," Hermione corrected him, rolling her eyes slightly.

Viktor decided to get her a drink.

"So, how the ball?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"Great," said Hermione, smiling. "Viktor and I are having a lot of fun."

"What kind of fun?" Ron said, as he joined them out of nowhere.

"Not that kind of fun, Ron," said Hermione.

Ron ignored her.

"Her-my-nee," Ron said, trying to imitate Viktor. "Can't even say your name, the old pumpkin head."

"Why do you hate him?" said Hermione. "You were in love with him before he took me to the ball."

"Because he's using you," said Ron. "He's been asking you for clues about Harry. You're fraternizing with the enemy."

"He hasn't mentioned even mentioned Harry once!" Hermione screamed.

"I'm sure you've had really cosy studying sessions with him," said Ron. "Gave him a spew badge, didn't you?"

"You think that's the only thing someone can like me for, don't you?" said Hermione.

"I do not," Ron said quietly.

"Can you two please cool it?" said Ginny.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all turned to Ginny in shock.

"You're on my side, aren't you, Ginny?" said Ron.

"I'm not," said Ginny.

"What is it then?" said Hermione, completely ignoring what Ginny said. "Are you upset at Viktor, because he got to take me to the ball?"

"No," said Ron.

Hermione completely ignored him.

"Then ask me to the ball before someone else does!" Hermione screeched at the top of her lungs. "And not as a last resort."

She stormed off.

Ginny ran after her.

"She completely missed the point," said Ron, staring after her.

But Harry and Ron both knew, that Hermione had gotten the point better than Ron had.

* * *

"Hermione," said Ginny, who was out of breath from running. "Sorry about him."

"Ron only ever appreciates me for homework," said Hermione. "He never sees me as anything but a homework helper."

"He doesn't, Hermione," said Ginny. "I see the way he looks at you."

"With disdain and anger?" Hermione offered. "With disrespect? As if I was the worst person to ever exist."

"Only tonight," said Ginny. "Usually he looks at you, as if you were the light of his light. Just make the best out of the evening, Hermione. I know, he'll forgive you. I know Ron better than anyone does."

Hermione wiped her eyes.

"You're right, Ginny," she said. "I'll show him what he lost out on."

She walked towards Viktor.

"Oh and Hermione?" said Ginny. "You were the belle of the ball."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ron was still fuming with anger.

"How dare she!" said Ron. "Reject me for that?"

"You know what, Ron," said Harry. "Hermione's right. You're acting like a jealous git."

"I'm not," said Ron.

"Make the best out of it, Ron," said Harry. "Show her what she lost out on by going with him."

"I'll show her alright," said Ron.

* * *

"Why is a girl like you standing all alone?" said Michael.

Ginny turned around.

"Did your champion leave you alone?" said Michael.

"My champion?" said Ginny. "He's just my ball date. And he didn't leave me alone either."

"Can I still borrow you?" said Michael.

"Borrow me?" said Ginny. "I'm a human being!"

"That's not what I meant!" said Michael.

"I know," said Ginny. "You're forgiven."

"Dance with me?" said Michael.

"What's the harm?" said Ginny. "You only live once."

Michael looked at her as if she handed him all the money in the world and grabbed her hand, spinning her around.

Ginny started wishing, she'd continued dancing with Harry, as Michael pressed her chest so harshly against him, it made her feel completely uncomfortable.


End file.
